


sweet nothings

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Shiro and Keith get a little frisky in the training room after some training. It's all Lance's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just came completely out of no where, I was supposed to be writing other fics!?!?!  
> Oh well, have some sweet cute sheith.

" _God_ , why does he _do_ that?"

Keith whirls around, shoulders hunching as he shoves a hand back through his hair.

Shiro notes fondly that Keith is growling, scent turning smokey and irritated. He chuckles and turns his head enough to bare his neck, it beckons Keith to walk over to him.

"You do know he's doing it to get this exact reaction out of you, right?" Shiro hums when Keith is near, keeping his voice light so not to irritate his mate further. He brings a hand up to cup the back of Keith's head and pull him even closer. At this distance Shiro can rub his scent over him. Keith is still bristling despite it, grumbling about Lance while he leans into Shiro's touches. Keith's hands subconsciously sit on Shiro's hips, fingers digging in.

"He needs to cut it out before I end up throwing him into space."

"You won't do that." Shiro says, purrs under Keith ear before he presses gentle kisses there. Keith's skin is warm and smells softly of sweat from their sparring.

As he trails kisses up to Keith's jaw, the fingers on his hips move to tug on his shirt, yanking it out of his pants so that warm fingers can get to skin. Keith runs the pads of his fingers in small circles, moving across Shiro's sides and to his back.

It's just the two of them, quiet and tired in the training room. It's technically late at night but everyone is up and busy around the castle, tending to their own boredom. Keith and Shiro of course ended up in the training room, first battling gladiator bots before switching it up to hand to hand combat.

Lance had waltzed in, first watching from the sides to see moves executed before Keith invited him to join. They switched to ensure each person could get training in, but it fell down to Keith and Lance sparring with Shiro making comments about form or watching how they hit.

Lance enjoyed breaking a sweat. He enjoyed training when it felt good afterwards, the sore ache and warmth left in his muscles after a good session. Being an omega, it wasn't exactly uncommon for Lance to enjoy the training or doing heavy physical work, but doing so against an alpha, one that he continuously teased and antagonized was definitely a trait that was uniquely Lance.

The training turned into irritating and dirty blows, Lance taking advantage of his scent, Keith momentarily distracted by it or Shiro talking, to get a hit in on Keith's shoulders or stomach. No matter how Keith growled warnings and shoved him, he wouldn't back off.

From there it escalated into mean snapping and hair pulling, Keith was sure he got a good bite in there at some point. Shiro ultimately had to break it up, hauling Keith off the omega and growling at Lance to get out. Lance stormed off.

"I want to." Keith mumbled, guilt replacing his anger. He whines softly, fingers now hooked down in Shiro's waistband. "I want to." He repeats.

"You don't. You like him." Shiro shakes his head, bumping their foreheads together and sighing gently, he’s teasing Keith but it’s light. He watches Keith, the small peak of his tongue as he wets his lips, eyelashes fanned against cheeks as he shuts his eyes, brows drawing together. It makes Shiro's blood grow warm, a gentle rush of excitement.

"Shiro." He whines again, louder and stepping closer, pressing against Shiro. That and Keith's scent makes Shiro growl and push back. They moved, slow and steady to the wall where Keith backs into and immediately yanks Shiro to him. Keith kisses Shiro, hungry and desperate and worked up from both the kisses and left over adrenaline.

The smaller male's fingers fumble over Shiro's belt, yanking it open with the softest clicks before working on the button and zipper under it. Shiro keeps himself busy nipping at Keith's bottom lip, pressing little kisses against Keith's cheeks and nose and jaw, down to his neck where Keith lets his head fall back on the wall with a groan. Shiro can feel the vibrations of it against his chest and his tongue. He responds in kind, slotting their hips together and bucking forward. It's firm and hot pressure that makes him duck his head down and bite Keith's shoulder, feel the lithe, strong body under him tremble and rock harder into him to chase that feeling.

"So good, Keith. You're so perfect." He breathes, gasps into the crook of Keith's neck in tandem with their hurried thrusts. They shouldn't be doing this out of the privacy of their rooms, Lance could come back; he's done so before, unable to let the fight go and try and come back to either keep it up or apologize.

But Keith smells so good, feels even better, and his fingers are now tugging the short crop of his hair and drawing more groans and gasps out of Shiro. Shiro will be damned if he stops this now. Even if it’s messy humping against each other it’s something, a mix up of simply getting each other off when they have free time.

Their mouths meet again, much more sloppy and uncoordinated as the two draw close to their own orgasms. Keith gasps Shiro's name again and again with their shared breaths, turning away when he needs better air. He has to stop kissing lest he get dizzy.

"God, Keith." Shiro's voice cracks, rough. He's right there, ready to tip over and cum in his pants like some middle-schooler. Of course, he doesn't get the chance. Keith's hands are on his chest and shoving him away. Shiro blinks, disoriented and whining pitifully at the rejection. It's now that he can hear the door to the training room rushing open with a mechanical release of pressurized air.

In a flash Keith's bayard is pointed to his chest and making it seem as if they had just finished a fight. You know, if no one questioned why Shiro's pants were undone and low on his hips. Keith is breathing heavy, chest heaving with each breath and his skin is so beautifully flushed. Shiro watches him with awe from the floor, welcoming the chill of the hard surface under his head and back.

"Get out, Lance." Keith snarls, attention no longer on Shiro but on the door. "I am not in the mood to deal with you right now."

Keith’s threat is poised at Lance, but the sharp tip of his bayard looms against Shiro's clavicle, dangerous and heavy. Shiro knows Keith won't hurt him, and he also knows this is a very obvious power display, but it still makes Shiro's nerves flare, the desire to challenge Keith is heavy. Shiro gulps and turns his head, looks at Lance who's wringing his hands and shifting.

"I just wanted to apologize..." he mumbles, eyes firmly down. Shiro's instincts coo at the sight of a repentant omega. On the outside, he wants to growl at the intrusion. Keith just tuts, foot shifting a bit.

Shiro realizes, thankfully, that Keith is standing over him, a leg strategically placed by his hip so that his leg blocks the view of Shiro's undone pants. It helps mostly that Lance is too nervous to look at either of them anyway.

"Apologize later. I don't wanna hear it right now." Keith is trying his best to school himself into not using his Voice, to not scare Lance into scurrying out of the room. Honestly, Keith wants the apology, but he wants it when he can pay all his attention on it and maybe rub it in Lance's face at a later date.

Lance gets the hint and purses his lips, stepping back out of the room. The doors shut and the room falls into silence.

Keith's attention snaps back down to Shiro and his bayard clatters to the floor. Shiro's had time to clear his head down here on the floor but once Keith is kneeling over his chest, looking down at him with dark eyes, the heat is back. His eyes flutter when Keith grabs the front of his hair and pulls him up. Shiro growls, getting a louder one in return as Keith works on taking his pants off with his free hand.

Shiro grabs the back of Keith's pants in his haste and tugs, yanks them off Keith’s hips before his spread legs prevents from from going further. He's tempted to just tear them, rip the damn things and pull Keith into his mouth but he knows that with their luck they wouldn't be able to walk down the hall with Keith pantsless without getting caught by _someone_.

Keith draws closer anyway, angles himself so that the wet head of his cock brushes over Shiro's lips. Shiro is a sucker for temptation, honestly who was he trying to kid? Shiro shuts his eyes against the tightening grip in his hair as he closes his lips around Keith, tongue soft around the crown and dipping into the slit.

Keith sighs, a low and drawn out curse as he lets his head fall back on his shoulders. A purr sits in the back of Keith’s throat as he rocks forward, getting no resistance from Shiro's mouth. Warm fingers knead the back of his thighs and the curve of his bottom, encouraging his steady rocking.

Keith can feel the beginnings of his knot, the warm coil of an orgasm sitting right behind it. He whines, tugs on Shiro's hair once more before he tries to scramble back and salvage himself. "Wait wait." He gasps, palm weakly pushing on Shiro's sweaty forehead.

"Keith if you make me wait any longer I'm going to die." It's Shiro's turn to whine, gently nuzzling Keith's palm and kissing the inside of his wrist, kept warm with the leather gloves. He doesn’t want this to be something slow, it’s sweet and warm but it’s hasty and it should stay that way. Shiro’s adrenaline levels are mellowing out, the moment is ticking away with each pause and ‘wait’.

"I know, I know. I just- I wanna do this together." Keith says, wiggling his way down until he's seated on Shiro's thighs. His cheeks are flushed, hair messy and a few fly aways stick close to his face. The smaller alpha definitely has the rushed sex look, it suits him.

"Cute." Shiro chuckles, now working on rucking Keith's shirt up so that he can touch Keith's chest, thumb over his nipples in slow warm strokes. Keith chews on his own lips, muffling noises and breaths as he pushes his chest into Shiro’s hands.

Keith's hands are down again, pulling Shiro out of his pants and giving him a few firm strokes. It's good, it's quick and sloppy (finally Keith is getting a move on again) but good. It gets better after Keith spits in his hand, grabs the both of them and starts pumping. Keith leans down, kisses Shiro open mouthed and filthy and _it's perfect_.

They both groan, already close again. It only takes Keith squeezing and giving a few more firm strokes that Shiro is cumming over his stomach and Keith's hand, twitching and gasping. Keith follows close after, hips bucking into the circle of his hand. They share the euphoria in gasps and hurried, half minded pecks.

They make a mess of course, wet and all over the front of Shiro's clothes. The low hum of the castle working is only interrupted with their breathing. The two are quiet besides that, Keith hovering close to Shiro and breathing in his mate’s scent. Keith pulls his hand away from between them, bracing himself on the floor over Shiro.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble." He groans. Keith tries to swipe his hand over Shiro's shirt but gets battered away.

"Shiro you were so loud." He says, adds on with awe in his voice. It was supposed to be reprimanding but...

"Felt good. I couldn't help it." Shiro smiles against Keith's lips, mumbles against them gently before nuzzling against him. Keith smiles, laughing softly as he gives Shiro a pat on the chest, effectively wiping the cum off his palm.

"Alright then Mr. Couldn't Help It. Let's get out of here and cleaned up. I’m tired."

Keith stands with a bit of effort and pulls his pants back up, making a face at the feeling of having to tuck himself away wet. He looks down at Shiro, who still hasn't moved other than to shut his eyes.

Shiro huffs and spreads his arms out on the floor, "I think I'll take a minute before moving."

Keith's laugh can probably be heard down the halls.


End file.
